


Too Close

by chibichibi_k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Injury, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack raced towards his cornered lover but deep down he knew it wouldn’t be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Torchwood.

"Ianto!"

"Jack!"

Jack raced towards his cornered lover but deep down he knew it wouldn't be enough. The Weevil had gotten closer and Ianto was out of ammo. Terror gripped the captain's heart and guilt tore through him. It was his fault that Ianto was even out here.

As he sprinted he was forced to watch as fear and realization gripped Ianto. The younger man's eyes grew wide with fear as the alien drew closer but it was soon replaced with the dreadful realization that Jack wasn't going to make it in time. The haunted look burned itself deep into Jack's memory and he knew that even a millennia from now he'd still be haunted by it.

Jack was only ten feet away now but the Weevil was right on top of Ianto now, poised to strike. Ianto cowered away from it and just a split second before the blow was dealt a deafening bang rang throughout the enclosure. The alien fell dead at Ianto's feet and the younger man slid down the wall, the fear that had taken hold on him weakening his legs. Jack skidded to a stop in front of Ianto and dropped to his knees so that he could gather his young lover close.

"I'm here. You're safe... I got you." Jack whispered over and over into Ianto's ear as the young man shook against him. He caught Gwen standing a few feet away and mouthed 'thank you' to her. She just smiled softly as she watched her two teammates hold each other close and not let go.


End file.
